New Game
by bananayoghurt
Summary: "Menikahi salah satu pemuda di kota ini. Itulah satu satunya cara mengakhiri game ini." Itulah yang dikatakan walikota kepada Claire. Bagaimana perjalanan Claire menemukan pemuda yang mau menikahinya? Read and don't forget to review
1. Chapter 1

******Author : Permisi, saya baru di sini. Ini fict pertama saya. Jadi moon maaf kalo masih amatir banget. Masih harus banyak belajar. Mohon bantuannya dari author-author senior :)**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume Inc.**

**New Game by bananayoghurt**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_BRAK!_

Seorang bocah laki-laki yang mengenakan topi membuka pintu kamar dengan kasarnya sambil membawa sebuah CD game PS1 yang masih tersegel rapi.

"Claire! Hei, Claire!"

"Apa Jack?"

Tanpa menoleh dan melepas pandangan dari novel yang sedang ia baca, gadis berambut blonde panjang itu menjawab panggilan dari adiknya yang umurnya berbeda tujuh tahun.

"Lihat, aku baru saja membeli game ini. Mau mencobanya bersamaku?"

"Malas ah."

Walaupun Claire menolak. Jack tidak mau menyerah dan tetap mengajak Claire bermain bersamanya.

"Ayolah kakakku yang cantik *hoek* aku yakin kau akan menyukai game ini. Ayolaah. Yayaya? Ga seru kalo main sendirian."

"…."

Tidak mempedulikan adiknya yang merengek dan mencoba merayu. Si Blonde tetap membaca novelnya.

"Claire?"

"…"

"Caire Claire Claire Claire!"

Jack terus menyebut nama kakaknya sambil mengguncang gungcang kursi yang Claire duduki. Jengkel, Claire menutup novelnya dan membantingnya di meja belajar yang ada tepat di depannya. Jack tersenyum menang.

"Aku janji akan main bersamamu besok! Sekarang biarkan aku selesaikan novelku dulu!"

"Oke!"

**.o0o.**

Pagi ini tidak terlihat cerah seperti biasanya. Langit dipenuhi awan berwarna kelabu. Hujan mulai turun dengan rintiknya hingga akhirnya deras dan berangin kencang. Petir pun terdengar saling menyambar.

Suasana yang seperti ini membuat Claire malas keluar dari selimutnya. Ketika Claire hendak melanjutkan tidurnya, sesosok tubuh tiba tiba menindih tubuhnya dengan keras.

"UGH!"

"Claire, ayo bangun! Kau sudah berjanji akan main bersamaku kan?"

Sial, Claire merasa menyesal telah berjanji. Dengan rasa berat hati ia beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Baiklah, kau nyalakan dulu saja gamenya. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu.

"Jangan lama-lama ya Claire!"

"Hmm."

Tidak lama kemudian, Claire kembali dari kamar mandi. Ia duduk di sebelah Jack yang sudah memegang stick PSnya bersiap siap memulai gamenya. Claire melihat judul game yang tertampil di tv. Harvest Moon : Back to nature for girl.

"Harvest moon? Bagaimana cara mainnya?"

"Ini game simulasi, jadi kita kayak jalanin peternakan gitu looh."

"Oooh."

Hanya melihat Jack bermain, lama-lama membuat Claire bosan. Mau pergi keluar, hujan deras. Baca novel, sudah selesai. Internetan, putus karena hujan.

"Jack, pinjam dong."

"Oke, tapi buat save-an sendiri ya."

"Iya."

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu ya sebentar."

"Yaa."

Claire pun memulai permainannya.

"Mineral town, haha nama kota yang aneh."

Saat Claire sedang asik bermain, tiba tiba..

_DHUAR!_

Petir menyambar antena rumahnya dan aliran listrik yang begitu kuat mengakibatkan tvnya meledak. Ledakan tersebut membuat kesadaran Claire perlahan hilang.

"CLAIRE!"

Claire masih bisa mendengar suara ibunya dan Jack memanggil panik. Namun lama lama suara itu makin samar dan akhirnya ia tidak mendengar apa apa lagi.

**.o0o.**

Tubuh itu terbaring lemas diatas kasur. Mata birunya perlahan terbuka, pening yang terasa sangat jelas di kepala blondenya itu membuat semua terlihat buram tidak jelas, namun sedikit demi sedikit pengelihatannya kembali normal. Tapi, asing.

"Ah, dia sadar."

"Benar."

Suara barusan pun terdengar begitu asing. Ibu? Bukan. Ayah? Bukan. Jack? Bukan. Lantas siapa? Claire mengurung rasa penasarannya dengan tidak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Takut apabila suara tadi milik orang jahat yang akan mengambil organ tubuhnya untuk dijual (?) oke lebay.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Wajah tua dengan kumis lebat sudah tepat berada di atas wajah Claire. Kaget? Tentu saja. Claire terlonjak dari kasur yang ia tempati barusan. Namun pening yang masih bersarang di kepalanya membuatnya tidak bisa kemana mana.

"Siapa kalian? Aku dimana? Aaaaah, apa aku sudah mati?"

"Tenang tenang, aku walikota Mineral Town, dan yang itu Zack. Selamat datang.", ucap orang yang mengaku sebagai walikota sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki berbadan kekar.

Claire bingung setengah mati, benar benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang ia hadapi sekarang. Setahunya, Mineral Town itu...

Claire mencubit pipinya sekeras mungkin.

"Aaw, sakit! Hah, ini bukan mimpi?"

Masa iya, dia masuk ke dalam game.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali ke asalku?", tanya Claire panik kepada sang walikota berkumis.

"Kami juga tidak mengerti, tiba tiba saja kau muncul tidak sadar di tepi pantai. Mungkin satu satunya cara kau harus menamatkan game ini."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Menikahi salah satu pemuda di kota ini. Itulah satu satunya cara mengakhiri game ini."

"Menikah?", Claire pingsan kembali.

**.:TBC:.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 selesai~<strong>

**Romance akan ada di chapter berikutnya**

**Review dan saran sangat saya nantikan**

**Terima kasih~**

**bananayoghurt **


	2. Chapter 2

**Harvest Moon by Natsume Inc.**

**New Game by bananayoghurt**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

"Oke, kau bisa bertahan hidup dengan mengurus peternakan ini. Pemiliknya sudah tidak ada, jadi kau boleh tinggal disini.", ucap si walikota.

"Kau serius? Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan tanah yang kacau ini?"

Memang tanah yang si walikota perlihatkan begitu kacau tak beraturan, terlihat seperti habis terkena angin badai.

"Kau bisa menanam beberapa bibit disini, tapi aku hanya bisa memberikanmu modal 500G dan beberapa alat bertani di peti yang ada di dalam rumah. Oya, dan seekor anjing."

"Ya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih banyak walikota. Ini semua sudah sangat membantu, yaa tolong daoakan aku saja semoga aku bisa menjalani ini semua."

"Sama sama, eeh.."

"Claire, kau bisa memanggilku Claire."

"Oh, ok. Claire, kau mau berkeliling kota? Berkenalan dengan para tetangga?"

"Sepertinya aku akan lakukan itu besok sendiri, aku sangat lelah. Terima kasih atas tawarannya."

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Oya, ini peta Mineral Town kalau besok kau mau pergi berkeliling sendiri. Sampai jumpa."

"Terima kasih, sampai jumpa."

Walikota pun meninggalkannya sendiri. Claire menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh peternakan yang kini adalah miliknya. Claire masih belum bisa percaya dengan keadaan yang sekarang ia alami. Samar samar wajah Jack, Ibu dan Ayah terbayang. Air matanya tanpa sadar keluar dari mata birunya. Ia takut tak bisa menamatkan game ini dan tak akan bertemu dengan keluarga yang ia cintai lagi.

"Guk Guk!"

Claire tersadar dari lamunanya akibat suara gonggongan dari anak anjing yang telah berada di depannya. Claire menghapus air matanya dan menggendong anak anjing itu.

"Oya, kau kan belum punya nama. Bagaimana kalau kau ku namai Jack seperti nama adik laki lakiku yang bandel. Hahaha."

Menangis tidak ada gunanya, Claire harus berusaha. Dia yakin pasti bisa melalui semua.

Game pun dimulai.

.o0o.

Cahaya sang fajar yang menembus jendela rumah Claire membuatnya merasa silau dan membuka matanya perlahan. Claire beranjak dari kasurnya dan keluar rumahnya untuk menghirup udara pagi dan menyapa Jack.

"Selamat pagi Jack"

Claire mengelus elus anjingnya dan menggendongnya sebentar.

"Oke, hari ini aku mulai dari membersihkan tanah dari batu batu dan kayu kayu itu dulu deh. Mau nanem dimana juga kalo tanahnya penuh."

Claire kembali ke dalam rumah dan bersiap-siap. Ia memasukan peralatan peralatan yang sekiranya dibutuhkan ke dalam ransel besar yang ada disebelah peti. Saat Claire mengangkat ransel yang telah terisi itu, ia terjatuh.

"Auw, tak kusangka akan seberat ini. Hhh, ternyata tidak mudah yaa.. Tidak, aku tidak boleh mengeluh!"

Claire berdiri lagi dan keluar membawa semua peralatan tersebut.

Saat Claire hendak memulai, tiba tiba perutnya berteriak minta diisi. Benar saja, Claire belum sarapan dan tadi malam juga belum makan karena ketiduran. Akhirnya ia menunda pekerjaannya dan lalu membuka peta yang kemarin walikota berikan.

"Eh, ternyata desa ini kecil ya, hanya sebesar komplek perumahanku. Hm, tidak ada rumah makan? Mungkin di _inn _menjual makanan."

Claire pun berangkat menuju _Inn_ melewati rute yang sesuai dengan peta dari si walikota. Sesampai di _Inn, _Claire disambut oleh seorang gadis berambut orange kecoklatan panjang dikepang. Wajahnya terlihat ceria sekali.

"Selamat datang! Eh, kau orang baru yang diceritakan walikota ya? Aku Ann, siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya dan Claire membalas salam dari gadis itu. Disambut dengan ramah membuat Claire merasa senang. Sepertinya ia akan menyukai kota ini. Claire pun tersenyum.

"Aku Claire."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Claire. Kau mau sarapan?"

Claire mengangguk malu. Ternyata dugaan Claire benar, disini memang menjual makanan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya Claire, duduk dulu saja. Ayaah! Ada tamu, ia orang baru yang diceritakan oleh walikota kemarin. Tolong buatkan sarapan ya yah!"

Ann berlari meninggalkan Claire dan menuju ke seorang lelaki berbadan agak besar dan berkumis yang sepertinya adalah ayahnya. Claire duduk di salah satu meja yang disediakan Inn tersebut dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Dua orang pemuda turun dari lantai dua dan duduk di meja sebelah Claire. Yang satu berambut panjang coklat dikuncir dan yang satunya memakai topi bertuliskan UMA. Merasakan kedatangan mereka, Claire pun melihat kearah mereka berdua. Tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan salah satu yang berambut panjang dan pemuda itu pun langsung seperti orang salah tingkah namun akhirnya ia pun tersenyum kepada Claire dengan malu malu. Claire pun membalas senyumannya.

'Hihi, lucu sekali. Sepertinya dia orang baik.', pikir Claire.

Pemuda bertopi itu juga melihat ke arah Claire, tapi berbeda dengan pemuda yang satunya, ia hanya melihat Claire dengan tatapan tajam tanpa tersenyum sama sekali. Saat Claire senyum kepadanya, ia malah membuang muka.

'Ish, sombong sekali.'

Tak lama kemudian Ann datang membawa beberapa jenis makanan yang terlihat begitu lezat. Di tangan kanannya ada sepiring telur dadar dan sepiring daging asap kering, di tangan kirinya ia memegang sepiring roti isi dan segelas susu. Tangannya yang penuh dengan makanan membuatnya terlihat seperti pelayan restauran padang. Ann meletakan makanan yang dibawanya ke meja Claire dengan cepat dan rapi. Claire menutup rahangnya yang dari tadi terbuka melihat kehebatan Ann.

"Silakan menikmati Claire.."

"Te.. Terima kasih Ann."

Saat Claire hendak melahap, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ee, semuanya terlihat lezat sekali. Apa harganya mahal? Maaf, aku tidak punya uang banyak."

Claire mengembalikan sendok yang tadinya akan masuk ke mulutnya ke piring. Lalu ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal malu sambil senyum senyum cengengesan.

"Haha, tidak apa apa Claire. Untuk yang ini gratis, anggap saja ucapan selamat datang dan perkenalan."

Senyum cengengesannya berubah menjadi senyum gembira. Mukanya terlihat sangat senang seperti orang yang baru saja menang undian. Aa, betapa beruntungnya Claire.

"Serius? Terima kasih banyak Ann. Suatu saat pasti akan aku balas kebaikanmu. Pasti! Aku Janji!"

"Haha, iya sama sama Claire"

Claire mulai menyuap makanannya dan tak lupa berdoa sebelumnya. Walaupun makanan yang dibawakan Ann hanya sepaket menu sarapan biasa, namun tetap saja rasanya begitu lezat. Kini ia melahap makanannya hingga habis. Rasanya ia ingin menangis bahagia.

"Bagaimana?"

Tanya Ann yang sedari tadi duduk semeja dengan Claire menunggu komentar.

"Aah, enak sekali. Kalau begini aku bisa bekerja dengan semangat. Aku pulang dulu ya Ann. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk makanannya."

"Iya, sering sering mampir ke sini ya Claire."

Sepasang mata milik salah satu pemuda itu terus melihat ke arah Claire dari awal ia makan hingga pergi meninggalkan Inn. Tapi Claire tidak menyadarinya.

.o0o.

Belum hafal dengan jalan kota ini, Claire berjalan pulang dengan memegang peta dan tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Akibatnya, ia tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh.

Dengan keadaan muka duluan.

_GUBRAK! PETOK PETOK!_

'Aduh, sakit sekali!'

Claire memegang wajahnya yang sangat sakit itu, lalu saat ia melihat kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang membuat ia tersandung. Ternyata seekor ayam! Ayam itu terlihat marah dan dengan liarnya menyerang Claire sambil mematuk-matukan paruhnya.

"ADUH ADUH SAKIT! TOLONG, TOLONG!"

Tidak bisa melawan, Claire hanya bisa duduk memejamkan matanya, menunduk, dan tangannya menutupi wajahnya untuk melindungi dari patukan ayamnya. Tidak lama kemudian, tiba tiba saja ayam itu berhenti mematuk. Namun, suara kokokannya tidak berhenti.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa apa?"

Mendengar suara panik seseorang, Claire perlahan membuka matanya dan ternyata ayam itu sudah dipegang oleh seorang pemuda berkaca mata dengan headband di kepalanya. Terlihat sekali bahwa ayam itu masih ingin menyerang Claire dari gerak geriknya yang tidak bisa diam dan liar. Pemuda itu menjulurkan satu tangannya yang bebas untuk membantu Claire berdiri. Claire meraihnya dan langsung berdiri.

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf! Aku tidak tahu kenapa ayamku ini bisa keluar dari kandangnya. Kau tidak apa apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Lagi pula, ini salahku juga tidak memerhatikan jalan."

"Kau yakin? Ta-tapi hidungmu berdarah.."

Berdarah? Claire memegang hidungnya untuk memastikan, dan benar saja, cukup banyak cairan merah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya. _Well_, Claire tidak terlalu kaget mengingat betapa keras wajahnya membentur jalan.

"Biar aku bantu obati. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke rumahku dulu."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku harus bekerja."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu sebagai tanda maaf."

Claire yang sedang memencet hidungnya dan mendongakan kepalanya keatas sedikit melihat wajah pemuda itu. Terlihat sekali rasa penyesalan di wajahnya. Claire berpikir, mungkin membiarkan pemuda itu membantu pekerjaannya tidak ada ruginya dan mungkin akan sangat menguntungkan mengingat menyingkirkan batu batu dan kayu kayu besar itu tidak mudah.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot. Tapi, kalau kau memaksa.. Baiklah, aku terima pertolonganmu."

Basa basi dikit bolehlah. Claire pun tersenyum kepada pemuda itu.

**.:TBC:.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 selesai~<strong>

**Maaf kalo ternyata belom begitu berasa romancenya. Mungkin di chap berikutnya.**

**Review dan saran sangat saya nantikan**

**Terima kasih~**

**bananayoghurt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harvest Moon by Natsume Inc.**

**New Game by bananayoghurt**

* * *

><p>Hari telah senja, pekerjaan hari ini pun selesai. Claire sangat berterima kasih kepada Rick yang sudah membantunya membersihkan pekarangan. Ya, Rick-lah nama pemuda yang tadi tidak sengaja dipertemukan oleh seekor ayam. Rick adalah anak pemilik peternakan ayam <em>Chicken Lil's<em>. Ia adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Ia memiliki adik perempuan bernapa Popuri. Claire tadi sempat berbincang-bincang dengan Rick selama mereka bekerja. Claire berkesimpulan kalau Rick itu adalah orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Apa lagi, tadi Rick mentraktirnya makan siang. Tapi, Rick bukanlah tipe yang Claire suka. Sebenarnya kalau melihat situasi sih, harusnya Claire tidak usah pilih-pilih agar bisa cepat menyelesaikan gamenya. Tapi, tetap saja..

"Aah, lelahnyaa," Claire membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan mergangkan tubuhnya sebentrar.

"Hmm.. Hari ini aku sudah bertemu tiga laki-laki yang kelihatannya umurnya pantas untuk menikah denganku. Tapi tetap saja, kayaknya ga ada yang pas," ucap Claire.

"Ternyata tidak semudah yang kukira.." tanpa sadar Claire tertidur.

.o0o.

Pagi ini, rencananya Claire akan memulai menanam sesuatu di pekarangannya. Ia tidak boleh bermalas-malasan atau ia akan mati kelaparan karena tidak punya pendapatan, sedangkan uang yang diberikan mayor tidaklah banyak.

Claire mengangkat cangkulnya keluar rumah, dan mulai bekerja. Baru saja ia menancapkan cangkulnya ke tanah, cangkulnya tersangkut dan menancap tak mau keluar. Claire menariknya sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya tercabut. Tapi, hanya gaganganya.

"Ah, sial! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan!"

Claire kembali ke rumahnya dan mengambil peta, mencari toko yang sekiranya dapat membantu.

"Blacksmith!"

Claire membawa cangkulnya dan langsung pergi. Sesampainya di blacksmith, ternyata tanda yang menggantung di balik jendela masih menunjukan kata "Tutup". Di situ tertera kalau Blacksmith buka jam 9.00 sedangkan sekarang masih jam 8.30. Akhirnya Claire memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu di depan pintu. Baru lima menit, Claire tertidur karena bosan menunggu.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Claire tersentak bangun dan mendongak melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya. Ternyata si pemuda bertopi kemarin. Claire pun langsung berdiri.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedang menunggu toko ini buka. Aku ingin mem.."

"Minggir!"

Belum sempat Claire menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu mendorongnya dan masuk ke dalam toko.

"Ish, kenapa sih tuh orang? Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Claire mengikuti pemuda itu masuk ke dalam karena ia melihat tanda "Tutup" telah dibalik menjadi "Buka". Di dalam, seorang kakek-kakek menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Eh, iya. Saya Claire, petani baru disini. Saya ingin minta tolong. Apakah cangkul saya bisa diperbaiki?"

Claire menyerahkan Cangkulnya yang sudah menjadi dua bagian kepada kakek itu. Kakek itu memeriksanya sebentar.

"Oh, ini masalah kecil. Lima menit juga selesai, kau tunggu saja ya,"

"Terima kasih!"

Claire duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan disana. Ia melihat seisi toko dan pandangannya berhenti di pemuda bertopi tadi. Ia sedang bekerja. Claire terus memandanginya sambil mengingat-ngingat apakah ia pernah melakukan kesalahan sehingga si topi terlihat begitu membencinya. Merasa dipandangi, si topi melihat ke arah Claire dan mata mereka bertemu. Baru saja Claire ingin mencoba tersenyum kepadanya, tapi ia langsung membuang mukanya dan kembali bekerja. Tidak ingin kecanggungan antara mereka berlanjut. Claire pun berdiri dan mendekatinya.

"Maaf, disini aku tidak ingin bikin musuh. Kalau aku punya salah, kau bisa langsung katakan kepadaku, dan aku akan minta maaf. Oya, sebelumnya lebih baik kita saling kenal dulu. Aku Claire, kamu?"

Claire menjulurkan tangannya. Terlihat wajah si topi memerah dan ia langsung membuang mukanya tanpa merespon juluran tangan Claire.

"G-Gray,"

Claire menarik tangannya kembali, sesaat ia akan melanjutkan pembicaraanya dengan Gray, kakek-kakek itu sudah memanggilnya karena cangkulnya sudah selesai di perbaiki. Claire mengambil cangkulnya, berterima kasih, dan meninggalkan toko.

'Apa ia beegitu kesal samapa-sampai mukanya jadi merah begitu? Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik pikirkan pekerjaan saja.'

.o0o.

Sudah sebulan Claire berada di Mineral Town, penghasilan Claire cukup baik karena apa yang ia tanam disini tidak memerlukan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk tumbuh dan dipanen. Ia sudah kenal dengan semua orang disini dan juga sudah mulai hafal denah Mineral Town sehingga ia sudah tidak memerlukan peta untuk pergi kemana-mana.

Claire merasa akhir-akhir ini rasanya cuaca semakin panas, ia melihat kalender ternyata hari ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Pantas saja. Rasanya malas sekali bekerja panas-panasan. Tapi tidak mungkin juga kalau ia tidak bekerja.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Claire

'Siapa ya pagi pagi-gini datang? Apa mungkin mayor ya?'

Menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, langsung saja Claire membukakan pintu. Begitu ia membukakan pintu, Claire seketika langsung mematung. Mukanya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Kenapa? Ternyata di depannya ada seorang pemuda tampan, gagah, tinggi, dan kulitnya yang kecoklatan begitu berkilauan dimata Claire, ditambah dengan bandana ungu yang ada di kepalanya membuatnya terlihat sangat jantan. Bukan mayor sama sekali. Yah, sekiranya begitulah pemuda itu di mata Claire.

"Hai, aku Kai. Ku dengar ada penghuni baru di sini. Jadi aku ingin sekedar menyapa. Aku juga ingin memberi tahu, selama disini, aku mengelola _Seaside Lodge_ yang ada di dekat pantai. Kau tau kan? Sering-seringlah mampir kesana, untukmu aku akan berikan harga khusus. Oya, namamu siapa?"

Panjang lebar Kai berbicara, tapi tidak satu kata pun yang didengar oleh Claire. Claire tenggelam dalam lamunannya dan pandangannya tidak lepas sama sekali dari Kai.

"Eeh, haloo.. Namamu siapa?"

"Eh, ma-maaf! A-aku Claire,".

"Oke, Claire ya? Salam kenal ya," ucap Kai. "Emm, aku hanya ingin menyapa kok. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Jangan lupa ya, mampir ke _Seaside Lodge! _"

Kai pun pergi meninggalkan Claire yang tiba-tiba saja terduduk lemas.

'Ya tuhan, tampan sekali,' pikir Claire, 'Mungkin sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan pernikahan.'

**.:TBC:.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 selesai~<strong>

**Review sangat saya nantikan**

**Terima kasih~**

**bananayoghurt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harvest Moon by Natsume Inc.**

**New Game by bananayoghurt**

* * *

><p>"Claire, <em>say <em>aaaaaa…"

"Aaaaaa…"

Rasa senang terlihat jelas di wajah kedua anak manusia yang sedang saling jatuh cinta ini. Claire dan Kai saling menyuapi es serut, makanan khas musim panas di pinggir pantai dekat kedai milik Kai. Walaupun panasnya hari itu mencapai 38 °C, namun kedua insan ini tidak menghiraukannya, mereka sudah berada di dunia mereka sendiri di mana bunga bunga musim semi bertaburan seperti komik-komik shoujo. Ya namanya juga lagi jatuh cinta.

"Kai?"

"Ya Claire?" Jawab Kai dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kau tau, aku sangat menikmati masa-masa kita bersama. Kau sangat baik kepadaku, aku merasa nyaman dan tenang jika bersamamu."

"Ya, aku juga Claire."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Claire sangat berseri-seri. Mengetahui Kai mempunyai perasaan yang sama, ia pun berpikir mungkin inilah saat yang tepat.

"Kai, mau kah kau.."

"Ya?"

"Mau kah kau.. Emm, mau kah.. MAU KAH KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU?!"

'Kyaaa! Aku mengatakannyaa!'

Setelah mengatakan, lebih tepatnya meneriakan lamarannya terhadap Kai, Claire langsung menutup wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya karena malu. Claire dapat mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdegup kencang menanti jawaban dari Kai. Perlahan, Kai meraih kedua tangan Claire yang menutupi wajahnya dan menariknya ke genggamannya. Dengan senyuman menawan dari wajahnya, Kai pun segera menjawab.

"Guk!"

"... Eh?" Dari malu, wajah Claire langsung berubah bingung. 'Guk'? Apakah itu cara anak muda jaman sekarang merespon sebuah lamaran?

"Guk guk guk!"

"EEEH?!"

"GUK GUK GUK GUK!"

"EEEEEH!?"

Claire membuka matanya dengan cepat. Di depan wajahnya bukan lagi sosok Kai si pria idaman, melainkan Jack si anjing kecil teman serumahnya. Pantai yang indah tiba tiba berubah menjadi susunan kayu rapi yang membentuk suatu ruangan. Claire menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa dan duduk perlahan dari tidurnya.

"Aah, Jack! Kau menghancurkan momen indahku bersama Kai. Yaa, walaupun hanya mimpi tapi tetap saja tadi itu tinggal sedikit lagiii."

Claire mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat ke arah jam dinding. Jam 2 siang. Padahal ia baru saja bertemu dengan Kai tadi pagi, tapi siangnya sudah memimpikan yang jauh jauh saja.

Pekerjaan Claire hari ini tidak terlalu berat karena _summer_ baru saja mulai, hanya menanam bibit baru, menyiramnya, dan memberi makan ayam yang baru hanya ada satu. Sehingga ia punya waktu untuk tidur siang.

"Hoaam, masih siang. Kerjaan udah kelar. Enaknya ngapain ya Jack? Haah, coba saja Kai datang ke sini dan menemaniku menghabiskan hari. Hehehe."

Dasar Claire, sudah bangun, masih saja bermimpi.

**.o0o.**

Tanggal 7, _Summer_. Hari ini adalah hari festival ayam yang diadakan tiap tahunnya di _Rose Square_. Bisa dibilang festival ayam itu adalah permainan adu ayam. Penasaran, Claire memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan ayamnya mengikuti festival. Lumayan, jika ayamnya menang, ayamnya akan mulai menghasilkan telur emas. Tidak mengerti logikanya dimana, yang penting menguntungkan. Haha (?)

"Hai Rick, aku ingin mendaftarkan Chicky mengikuti kontes," tentu Chicky adalah nama ayam milik Claire.

"Oh, hai Claire. Ok, untik sementara Chicky akan kupegang hingga gilirannya tiba," Rick mengambil Chicky dari tangan Claire dan membawanya menuju kandang berisi ayam-ayam lainnya.

"Baik-baik ya Chicky," Claire melambaikan tangannya ke Chicky. Seperti Ibu yang melepas anaknya sekolah untuk pertama kalinya.

Festival berlangsung sangat seru, tidak disangka-sangka si Chicky lihai juga beradu melawan ayam ayam lainnya. Akhirnya Chicky pun berhasil bertahan hingga babak final dan menang. Waah, Claire sangat senang karena tidak menyangka akan menang di tahun pertama festifal ayamnya.

"Claire, selamat yaa. Chicky pasti telah menerima kasih sayang yang cukup dari mu, sehingga ia menjadi ayam yang hebat. Tetap rawat ia dengan baik ya," Rick mengembalikan Chicky ke tangan Claire.

"Terima kasih Rick. Iya, tentu aku akan terus merawatnya dengan baik," Claire mengelus-elus Chicky yang sudah ada di tangannya dengan sayang.

"Hei Claire! Selamat ya atas kemenangan ayammu, hehe," Kai muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana seperti seorang ninja.

"K-Kai! Aku tidak melihatmu dari tadi. Eh, i-iya terima kasih," ucap Claire tersipu-sipu plus gugup.

"Sebagai hadiah, kau boleh makan sepuasnya hari ini di kedai ku. Bagaimana?"

Rick yang dari tadi belum beranjak, kesal melihat tingkah _womanizer-_nya Kai. Tidak tahan, ia mendengus kesal dan pergi meninggalkann mereka berdua. Ia sebenarnya ingin menegur, namun ia tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan, tidak di sini.

"Eh, Rick kau mau kemana? Eeh, terima kasih sekali lagi," ucap Claire yang bingung dengan kepergian Rick yang tiba-tiba.

Rick hanya melambaikan tangan sekali tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan terus berjalan.

"Biarkan saja, dia memang begitu, suka marah tiba-tiba tidak jelas."

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian tidak begitu baik ya?"

"Eh? Em yaa, be-begitu lah, hahaha," ucap Kai sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sudahlah, tidak usah pikirkan Rick lagi. Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau menerima tawaranku?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" mana mungkin Claire menolak ajakan dari si pria idaman. Walaupun Claire tidak suka _seafood_, tapi untuk Kai, ia akan mencoba mencintai _seafood_.

**.o0o.**

"Kalian harus tau, bahkan ia kemarin datang ke pekaranganku dan membawakan makan siang. _So sweet _banget kaan?"

"Serius? Waah, perhatian banget dia sama kamu Claire. Beruntung banget siiih, ya kan Popuri?"

"Iya, Ann, aku setuju kau sangat beruntung Claire."

Seperti biasa, ketiga perempuan ini selalu makan siang bersama di _Inn. _Tentunya, namanya juga perempuan, tidak mungkin rutinitas makan siang bersama mereka hanya sekedar makan siang semeja bertiga, namun pasti diselipkan sedikit banyak gosip-gosip dan curhat-curhatan. Akhir-akhir ini, Claire yang selalu aktif curhat tentang hubungannya dengan Kai. Sudah hampir sebulan Claire mengenal Kai, dan semakin baik pula hubungan mereka tiap harinya.

"Aku kasih tau ya Claire, kau itu benar-benar beruntung. Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dulu, aku sempat dekat dengan Kai, tapi karena kakak-ku yang bodoh melarangku dekat dengannya, aku tidak bisa lanjut lebih jauh. Hh, bahkan kakak-ku sempat mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi karena takut aku akan menemui Kai, hii," mengingat kelakuan kakaknya, Popuri merinding sendiri.

"Kau sempat dekat dengan Kai?"

"Iya. Eh, tapi tenang saja Claire! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi dengannya. Apalagi mengetahui kau suka padanya, aku bahkan tidak akan mencoba untuk dekat lagi padanya. Percaya padaku, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan sahabat yang baik sepertimu untuk seorang cowok, hehe."

"Iya, aku percaya. Terima kasih ya Popuri, kau juga sahabat yang baik buatku."

"Ehem, aku ga dianggep nih?" Ann menyaut karena merasa dilupakan. Tawa mereka bertiga pun pecah.

...

"Ngomong-ngomong Claire, kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kai?" Tanya Ann. Mereka pun kembali ke topik semula.

"E-eh, rasanya terlalu cepat untuk itu," jawab Claire malu-malu.

"Tapi kapan lagi? Sebentar lagi _summer _akan berakhir dan Kai akan segera meninggalkan Mineral Town. Kau ingin menunggu setahun lagi?"

"Hah? Memang Kai menetap di sini hanya selama _summer_? Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang Claire, yang harus kamu lakukan hanyalah nyatakan perasaanmu secepatnya," ujar Ann mantap.

"Hh, ngomongnya sih gampang. Tapi aku belum siaaap. Huaa. Bagaimana kalau dia bilang tidak?"

"Kita tidak akan tau sebelum kau mencoba, dari pada kau penasaran selama setahun, siap tidak siap, kau harus cepat, tidak ada waktu lagi!" Popuri pun ikut antusias.

"Kami mendukungmu Claire!" Ucap Popuri dan Ann serentak.

Claire menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berdiri, dan mengepal tangannya mantap, "baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

**.o0o.**

Terlihat langit sangat indah malam ini, bulan sedang pada fase penuhnya dan bintang bintang memenuhi langit dengan kerlap kerlipnya, waktu yang tepat untuk orang yang ingin menyatakan perasaan kepada pujaan hatinya. Ya, Claire sudah bertekad untuk melakukannya malam ini. Rencananya, ia akan memberikan kejutan dengan membawakan nanas, buah kesuakaan Kai, dengan kualitas terbaik yang ia hasilkan selama _summer _ke rumahnya, lalu basa-basi sedikit dan menyatakan perasaannya. Claire sangat berharap ini semua akan berjalan lancar. Jika ia berhasil, berarti tak lama lagi ia akan kembali ke dunianya. Megingat itu, Claire pun semakin semangat.

"Bagaimana Jack, Apa aku sudah terlihat cantik?"

"Guk!"

"Hehehe, _good boy. _Sudah jam 8, aku pergi dulu ya Jack, doakan aku agar berhasil."

Claire memilih mengunjungi Kai setelah kedainya tutup. Tentu karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu dan Claire juga harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu. Claire yang sudah berpakaian lebih rapi dari biasanya pun berangkat menuju rumah Kai. Selama perjalanan, pandangan Claire tidak lepas dari nanas yang ia akan berikan kepada Kai, senyum-senyum sendiri ia membayangkan wajah Kai yang senang ketika menerima nanas darinya. Ya, kalian bisa mengira apa yang akan terjadi apabila kau berjalan tidak melihat ke depan.

_GUBRAK!_

'Aduuh sakit sekalii, apa aku tersandung ayam lagi? Ah tidak, aku yakin tadi aku menabrak se-'_  
><em>

"Hey, kalau jalan liat-liat dong! Aduuh." ternyata ia menabrak Gray.

"A-ah, maaf aku tidak lihat," Claire yang tadi jatuh teruduk langsung berdiri cepat dan mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan bantuan kepada Gray yang juga terduduk, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gray tidak menghiraukan tawaran Claire dan bahkan membuang wajahnya, persis seperti saat mereka baru berkenalan. Gray cepat cepat berdiri dan menepuk nepuk celananya yang kotor akibat terjatuh. Claire yang sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Gray tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tersadar, nanas miliknya sudah tidak ada di tangannya. Claire terlhat celingak-celinguk mencari nanasnya, ternyata nanasnya tergelinding kebelakang cukup jauh.

"Ah, untung nanasku tidak apa-apa. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi ya Gray, aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu!" Claire menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke Gray, agak kaget juga karena tidak biasanya Gray memanggilnya, "jangan bilang nanas itu untuk Kai?"

"Hah? Iya, kenapa memangnya."

"A-aku beri tau, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya,"

"Hah? Memang kenapa?"

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak tanya! Dia itu laki-laki tidak benar!"

Mendengar tuduhan Gray tentang Kai, Claire kesal dan mulai menaikan nada bicaranya, "siapa kamu memangnya melarang-melarangku? Dan jangan seenaknya kau menuduh Kai yang tidak-tidak! Bahkan kau tidak punya alasan!"

"Aku bukannya tidak punya alasan! Tapi aku tidak bisa memberi tau alasannya! Sudah, yang pasti kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, akhirnya hanya menyakiti perasaanmu saja!"

"Mph, terserah!" Merasa hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya saja, Claire tidak ingin mendengarkan Gray lebih jauh, ia lanjut berjalan meninggalkan Gray menuju rumah Kai.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu."

**.o0o.**

"AAA, bikin kesal saja siih, hhh. Udah ga pernah baik sama aku, kalo ga disapa duluan ga nyapa, disalamin aja ga mau, sekarang, bilang yang nggak-nggak tentang Kai! Ga pengen banget sih ngeliat orang seneng, iiih." Claire gemes sendiri mengingat sikap Gray terhadapnya, "sudahlah, nanti keselmu juga terbayar, Claire, tenang saja."

Akhirnya Claire sampai juga di pantai, bisa dilihat, lampu rumah Kai menyala, berarti Kai ada di rumah. Tidak sabar, Claire bergegas menuju rumah Kai. Seketika ia akan mengetuk, ia mendengar sesuatu dari balik pintu rumah Kai. Sepertinya Kai berbicara dengan sesorang. Claire pun menund niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Terima kasih ya kamu sudah membawakan makanan kesukaan ku."

"Tentu saja, apa sih yang ga buat kamu, Kai."

Mata Claire membelak, 'tunggu, itu kan suaranya..'

"Haa, seandainya aku tidak harus meninggalkanmu di sini sendiri.."

"Tapi kalau kau tidak pergi, warga Mineral Town akan mulai curiga, dan hubungan kita tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapa-siapa Kai."

'Hah? Hubungan? Tapi, tidak, ti-tidak mungkin dia kan..'

Claire yang kebingungan dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, memutuskan untuk membuktikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Perlahan ia mengintip bagian jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai. Mengejutkan, ternyata yang ia dengar dan pikirkan sama dengan apa yang ia lihat dengan matanya sendiri.

"_What the- _RIIIICCKK?!"

**.:TBC:.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 selesaai~<strong>

**Maaf sempet hiatus hampir 2 tahun, soalnya author lagi (sok) sibuk #alesan  
><strong>

**Review sangat saya nantikan  
><strong>

**Terima Kasih~**

**bananayoghurt**


End file.
